


Helpless

by Redorangeyellowflickerbeat



Series: Companion Pieces to RPs [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat/pseuds/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat
Summary: Please, please, PLEASE review.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asvlm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/gifts).



_ Look at how far we've come…  _ Eden leaned against the doorway into the nursery of the somewhat modest home, watching the sight within. She never had thought she would see Roy Mustang putting  _ their _ daughter to bed. But, as with many occurrences in her life, while they had come unexpected, she would not have changed them for the world.

How had they come to this? How had they gone from the constant arguments over the most frivolous things to being lovers? It seemed almost surreal to think about, truly. But she loved him. Wholeheartedly. Did it really matter if he was her first love or not? She doubted she was his first love.

For those first few months after her return from Xing, she had been too broken hearted to contact anyone for any lasting conversation. She was glad that she had called him when she had -- even if it  _ was _ only to beg for ice cream, as she was buried under paperwork. Had she not, she wouldn't have realized until much later that she was with child, and she would have never had the relationship she did now. She would have been a single mother with nowhere to turn and in desperate need of help. Instead she had a mostly stable life and her daughter had a father, even if he wasn't biological.

She had just finished that thought when he moved from leaning over the crib to give her a soft smile, and she felt weak in the knees for a brief moment. Did he  _ realize  _ how charming he was, with that small smile while he was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a threadbare tank top she knew he would remove before bed. She smiled back, and returned the kiss he pressed to her lips mere moments later.

“Let's go to bed,” he whispered in her ear, taking her hand and walking with her.

Moments later, they were in their room. She was braiding her hair so it wouldn't be as tangled the next morning, and she heard a rustle of fabric as Roy got in bed. Not long after, she was in bed with him, pulled close against his chest as he murmured sweet nothings into her ear in a deeper voice than the usual. She suspected he liked to feel her shiver as chills went up her spine at the deeper timbre of his voice. A kiss was pressed to her forehead, a quiet murmur of “I love you,” before both of their eyes closed.

Ling Yao may have been her first love, but Roy Mustang was the man she was absolutely, helplessly in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, PLEASE review.


End file.
